Fear
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: "Tengo miedo. Estoy asustado. Si tu supieras mis sentimientos hacia a ti, dejaria de ser tu mejor amigo, y solo seria uno mas, no es asi?" TsunaTachi. One-shot


Waredo! Hii =ˆ= Si, ya sé que el viernes fue el día del TsunaTachi pero no había terminado cuando me dijeron que me quedaban 10 minutos y el final que me salió quedo fue muy atropellado, por lo que decidí mejor subirle tarde o lo bien que puede ser un fic mío (?) Bien, espero que sea de su agrado, y que hayan festejado a esta linda parejita que es mi OTP de IE –mi obsesión con esta es más o menos como el Ranmasa-

Typo: One-Shot

Genero: Shonen-Ai

Pareja: TsunamixTachimukai

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, de ser así, Fey estaría atado a mi cama con un afrodisiaco… digo, tu no leiste eso Summer…

Advertencias: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Un tsunami muy extraño…

Dedicado a: Mi amore –roja-, Ikiro-nee, por hacer el mejor TsunaTachi de la historia, y mis queridos followers del asktachimukai! Los amoro a todos!

* * *

_¿Porque siempre es así?_

Y ahí estaba por enésima vez Tachimukai Yuuki, frente a una puerta, sin saber si pasar, tocar, o mejor irse. El problema no era que fuera un desconocido el dueño de ese apartamento, todo lo contrario, conocía demasiado bien al inquilino. Trago un poco de saliva nervioso, apretando el tirante de su mochila-bolsa, la pobre siempre sufría los estragos de los nervios de su dueño…

_Tengo que hacerlo…_

Tsunami Jousuke… ese tonto, ese chico que de un momento a otro le había robado el corazón, ni siquiera se había enterado cuando había sido. Cuando lo noto había sido realmente tarde. Y el problema, no era el amor que sentía, o al menos no era el más grande… El verdadero problema era su miedo. El miedo que emanaba a partir de las costumbres del de los cabellos rosados.

_Pero… y si el…_

Parecía que este cambiaba de relación cada semana, un día estaba tras una chica, a los cuantos ya estaba coqueteándole a los chicos de atletismo. Jugaba con las personas, conseguía lo que quería y luego las botaba como si fueran un simple juguete. ¿Donde estaba el Tsunami que recordaba? ¿Aquel niño de 8 años que secaba sus lágrimas cuando caía de la bicicleta? ¿El que le hablaba sobre los sueños y el buen corazón?

_Me da miedo…_

¿Porque había cambiado? El nunca pensó amar a una persona que fuera así… pero, cada vez que veía sus vivos ojos negros cruzarse con los suyos, no podía evitarlo: aun veía a su mejor amigo; aun veía a aquel chico tierno y bueno; aun estaba Jousuke ahí, escondido entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. ¿Entonces qué pasaría si también lo intentaba con él? Eran mejores amigos, lo sabía, pero Touko solía ser su mejor amiga también, y termino haciendo que se madura, y prácticamente le pusieran una orden de restricción. ¿Tan malo era? ¿Tanto así podía enojar a la hija del primer ministro?

_Me das miedo…_

Se abrazo a sí mismo, entre triste y temeroso de que su corazón terminara roto en mil pedazos, y se agregara a la gran e interminable lista de Tsunami. Dio un largo suspiro y cerro sus ojos fuertemente. No quería que ese par de lagrimas lograran su objetivo y salieron, por más que su deseo fuera que lo hicieran. Este era el problema del amor. Nunca es perfecto. Nunca es como lo cuentan en las novelas, donde los enamorados pasan mil aventuras para encontrarse y amarse, aun cuando personan malas trataran de separarlos. El siempre estuvo al lado de Jousuke. Las personas con las que Jousuke se relacionaba, no eran malas.

"_Solo somos amigos"… eso dices… eso diré._

Puso el pie derecho en una punta, para darse la media vuelta e irse, mañana estaría mejor y podría hablarle en la escuela, como siempre, como si nada ocurriera. O al menos eso intento, pues en ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una joven de cabellos rubios, recogido en una coleta, con un atuendo casual pero elegante, llorando, tan frustrada que incluso empujo al niño inocente y se largo de una buena vez. Extrañado ladeo el rostro para observarla, como se metía en el subterráneo, secando las lágrimas que ahora le invadían.

_Esa escena significaba que…_

-Tachimukai!- pronuncio el moreno, recargado tranquilamente en el borde de la puerta, mientras observaba a su amigo. – ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Olvide algún trabajo?

Observo esa marca rojiza en su mejilla, aun cuando fuera morena se remarcaba, sabía que había sido por esa chica, que enamorada había caído en sus brazos. Relajo las cejas, sentía una gran pesadumbre por ella. Sentía una gran pesadumbre por el mismo. –N-no… en realidad solo venia a visitarte… no pensé que estuvieras ocupado…-

_Lo hiciste de nuevo_

-Pues no, no lo estoy- cruzo los brazos por detrás de la nuca y comenzó a ir dentro de su casa, el menor sabia que esa era su forma de invitar a pasar, así que cortésmente cerró la puerta y cambio sus ya gastados tenis por las pantuflas de invitado, unas de su talla que había comprado la madre del oji negro. –Asuntos Insignificantes que ya arregle…- aventándose al sillón más grande su sala cerraba los ojos.

Que sínico… como podía decir eso de una persona… como podía tratar así a las lágrimas de una chica. -Esa chica era tu no-

-Era un ligue… No hablemos de eso…- un punto final obligado que no se atrevería a quitar, o podía causarle una molestia a su amigo. –Dime, ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Ya comiste?- y de nuevo sonreía con su ánimo acostumbrado. Era un tonto.

_¿Tan fácil de manejar soy?_

-Ya comí, con un poco de agua me conformare- respondió con una gran y ensanchada sonrisa, sentándose en uno de los muebles mencionados, justo el que el mayor acababa de abandonar por su pedido. El plan original era decirle sus sentimientos, decirle cuanto le admiraba desde hace ya tanto tiempo… Pero ese efímero momento de valor se había ido, justo como el agua cae de las manos, tan fácil y efímero como siempre. –Si no es molestia…

Su risa agitando sus cabellos lo animaba un poco, con el si era el Tsunami de antes. –Nueve, casi diez años de conocernos ¿y aun crees que darte agua es una molestia? Tachimukai, vamos… -se burlo haciéndolo enrojecer, levemente, pero lo hizo.

_¿O es que para ti la vida es un juego?_

-Lamento ser cortes- inflo las mejillas cruzando sus brazos, era realmente tierno, casi parecía un niño, y no un muchacho de quince años cumplidos recientemente. –No tienes que regañarme…- bufo antes de sentir su mano, su cálida mano revolver sus cabellos, provocándole un escalofrió.

Tendió su brazo frente a él, algo divertido de sus reacciones. -Ya, ya… ten tu agua…- disconforme Yuuki la tomo, tomando de a traguitos pequeños mientras la conversación avanzaba. –Estas cosas, no…- murmuro, pues sus palabras se habían combinado por el aire de un suspiro obligado, después de haberse sentado a su lado.

_Eres tan complicado_

-De que hablas?- miraba el reloj con algo de recelo, el tic tac imparable, parecía que diez latidos de su corazón pasaban en cada espacio de los segundos, como si todo pasara tan rápido, y a la vez durara una maldita eternidad. Una cruel eternidad que no quería vivir.

-Ya sabes, esas tonterías…- los ojos que se volvieron intrigados hacia el le hicieron saber que no había sido una respuesta realmente clara. –El amor… es una tontería… ¿no te parece?- vio al techo recordando, pensando, cosas indescifrables que el de los ojos azules pensó que no sería tan bueno saber.

Movió sus pies con nerviosismo, y tomo al menos tres tragos de su bebida cristalina. –N-no lo sé… creo que es un asunto complicado… es un asunto que no podemos controlar… ni explorar…- mordió su labio inferior, había sido sincero, así que no tenía que estar preocupado.

_Y a la vez pareciera que todo lo arreglas con una palabra_

-Puff…- sus ojos en blanco y como se había recargado en el inmueble lo hicieron retroceder un poco su rostro, tal vez su respuesta no había sido la correcta. –No… Pero lo detesto…- abiertos de par en par sus ojos veían el techo como si cada grieta la examinara como un buen filosofo. –Se lo que es sentirlo… pero nunca he sido correspondido… no como yo quisiera…-

-Pero has tenido muchas novias Tsunami-san, no me creo que ninguna de ellas te haya agradado, todos tenemos formas de amar distintas…- quería que esa tonalidad carmín debajo de los orbes azules desapareciera. –Una debió haberte agradado…

_Todo te aburre… Todo te divierte…_

-No lo hizo…- en un rápido movimiento, se recostó y puso su cabeza entre las piernas de su ya de por si avergonzado amigo, dejando que las propias colgaran en el aire, sostenidas por el borde contrario del sillón. –Por eso es que creo que el amor no vale la pena…- sonaba deprimido, o triste, como pocas veces lo había visto. Lo que no sabía el de castañas hebras era que el otro ya estaba harto… harto de eso.

-Tsunami…- susurro preocupado, olvidando su vergüenza momentánea por la posición. –Si te pasa algo malo sabes que puedes contar conmigo…- sonrió dejando su vaso en la mesita de centro, para verlo a los ojos de nuevo. –Para eso somos… amigos.

Con una sonrisa tierna asintió –Lo sé…- y cambiando como solo él lo hacía, se torno su rostro en un ligero puchero. –Por cierto Tachi… tú nunca me has dicho si… hay una afortunada…

Perdido en sus pensamientos no tenía ni idea de que rayos se trataba la pregunta – ¿Una afortunada?... ¿De qué? ¿O… sobre qué?-

_Y aun así no dejo de amarte_

-Ya sabes…- el puchero se hizo una sonrisa picara y complicitiva. – ¿Te gusta alguna chica?- divertido, rio al ver lo increíblemente rápido que enrojeció el rostro de su amigo.

-¡N-no!- desvió la mirada a punto de morir de la vergüenza

-¡Entonces un chico!-

- ¡Tsunami-san!- se quejo de nuevo, viendo realmente lindo, lo cual hizo que el moreno sospechara un poco sobre ello.

_Deja de decir cosas tontas_

-Entonces es cierto… Te gusta un chico Yuuki…- jalando su camisita hizo que volteara a verlo, aunque la tarea no era muy fácil, pues lo veía un par de segundos y volvió a evitarlo. –Anda, dime quien es

-N-no lo hare… No insistas, es enserio…- y es que realmente no podía decirle que era el surfista quien le había robado el corazón desde muchos años atrás.

Un poco hastiado por la resistencia de Tachimukai, le miro algo serio, aunque parecían otras razones las que en verdad le molestaban – ¿Es ese tal Endou no?

_Hay veces en que ni siquiera tienen lógica_

-Endou-san? Claro que no… él es solo mi senpai…- aclaro algo ido por el ceño fruncido del apacible Jousuke.

-Pues no te creo… el te gusta, yo lo sé…

-Agh, no… Tsunami-san, no es el… ¿que tengo que hacer para que me creas?- no quería que la persona que amaba pensara que le gustaba otra, no era de su estilo.

_Y eres tan necio y persistente…_

Suspiró –Quiero que me digas entonces quien es…- se lo esperaba, esa iba a ser su respuesta, y el oji azul sabía que si no lo confesaba ahora, nunca más lo haría y perdería su mejor amigo… la decisión era tan difícil… no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo ahora… así, porque si.

-B-bueno… l-la persona… que me gusta…- apretó muy fuerte sus puños, el nerviosismo que manejaba… no podía conllevarlo él solo.

_Tengo que hacerlo_

_No puedo ser un cobarde por siempre_

-Estoy esperando…- presiono tratando de romper su tensión el mayor.

-E-esa persona… - mordió su labio, el reloj ahora parecía mucho más lento, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que probablemente Tsunami lo escuchaba, y eso le daba más pánico. –¡E-eres tu Tsunami-san!- exclamo en una especia de tonta confesión, dejando mudo al otro. Teniendo sus ojos cerrados, no quería ver la expresión furica de él.

_Y ahora… tienes la libertad de odiarme_

Iba a disculparse, a abrir la boca con una excusa y huir para siempre de esa casa, la cual no creyó que fuera la última vez que la pisaría, pero no pudo hacerlo. Fue impedido por el más alto, que en un rápido movimiento se levanto y sometió al chico debajo de el, acostado en una especie de prisión. Prisión que impediría sus planes.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le grito con coraje, en una expresión jamás vista por el pequeño portero, que seguía atónito debajo de este, con la leve molestia por el agarre de sus hombros. – ¿¡Porque lo dices ahora! ¿¡Porque ahora!

_Lo lamento…_

-T-tsunami-san yo… s-se cuanto debes odi- -

-¡No! ¡Tú no sabes nada!- lo interrumpió bajando bastante el tono de su voz. –Tu no entiendes nada…- sin querer sus ojos empezaron a hacerse acuosos. Tsunami siempre sonreía. Tsunami era expresivo y soñador. Tsunami nunca permitía a nadie estar desanimado. Tsunami siempre seria la persona más animada que haya conocido en su vida. Entonces… porque ahora parecía a punto de llorar…- Nunca lo has entendido…-

-De que hablas… ¿Tsunami-san?...- tenía miedo, miedo de saberlo.

_¿Hice mal? ¿Cometí un error?_

-Todo y todos… ¿porque?...- abrazo al castaño, recostándose encima suyo… ¿que podía decir? Simplemente paso el brazo levemente por su espalda, confundido.- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere eso?- hablaba con voz firme, a pesar de que podía sentir que su camisa se humedecía justo en su hombro. –Pensé que no lo hacías… pensé que solo era tu amigo…

-Tsunami…- dijo por primera vez sin el "san" – ¿En verdad es tan malo…?

Negó con el rostro, removiendo al otro. –También me pasa por cobarde… tú te atreviste… y yo solo me acosté cobardemente con cualquiera…

_¿Atreverme? ¿A qué?_

¿Parpadeo un poco, de verdad ese era Jousuke? Sintió en ese momento como volvía a erguirse, secaba sus escasas lágrimas y lo veía a los ojos.

-Si… nunca pensé que fui correspondido, no al menos de quien amaba…- susurro acariciando la pálida piel del castaño. –Nunca pensé que tú me correspondieras Tachimukai…

_C-corresponder? E-eso es…_

-Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti, Yuuki

_Una confesión_

_De el_

_¿El está enamorado de mí? ¿Y yo de él?_

_¿Era un sueño?_

_Vi tus ojos… y sabia que no_

_Ahora soy yo, quien lloro_

_Pero a la vez sonrió como tonto_

_Tú también lo haces, por eso soy más feliz_

-Lamento haber sido un tonto…- bajo el rostro levemente, avergonzado, lo más probable es que con su comportamiento había alimentado la inseguridad de su amado niño. –Ni siquiera merezco que sigas aman- - No pudo terminar su frase, pues los suaves labios de su portero lo invadieron.

Este se alzaba con un poco de dificultad, que pasaba desapercibida con tal de probar el salado sabor del otro. ¿Quedarse quieto, o corresponder? ¡Claro que tomarlos! ¡Era su lindo oji azul el que lo estaba besando! Se inclino hacia él, y de una forma suave lo beso de igual forma.

-Tsunami-san…- murmuro abriendo un poco sus ojitos, grandes y brillantes.

-¿Si?

-…Te amo…

* * *

… El final me salió súper atropellado e.e Es que estar en clase de compu, luego sin inspiración, luego que no me dejan de hablar en face personas que ni conozco –necesito hablar con gente que si, déjenme en paz!- y luego mi compañera que no deja de ver que escribo… no es fácil…

Merezco un review? Vamos chicos! Por mas mala que sea, porque solo me deja una persona reviews? Son gratis y hacen feliz a la gente ;A;

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy


End file.
